Don't Go Based off of HetaOni
by SozoRyoko
Summary: She is the girl who runs the mansion. The nations arrive, and she forms a bond with them. When she cannot stop the Thing from destroying her new friends, there is a fight to the death. Will it be enough? Can she save their souls? Can she save HERSELF?
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmm... Yeah! So this is a new story of mine. I dearly hope you like it.**

_Like always, I sat in the living room of the mansion, waiting for my next victims to arrive. It usually ends this way; some people get curious and they carelessly enter my house. Ah, well, sadly, they never return to their friends and family, no matter how hard they try. I've been through this many times, so it's nothing new. I only felt pitty the first few times._

I sat on the velvet couches with crossed legs, my pale hands resting delicately on my knees. It's been a while since we've gotten visitors, so I was quite anxious. My snow-white hair draped across my shoulders and my smile stretched. They were close by. Ten minutes at the max.

Five minutes left.

Three.

Thirty seconds.

Footsteps crunched in the dead leaves outside. I listened closely.

"_So this is it?" _I heard a voice speak

"_Yes~!"_ A different person spoke.

"_It has a desolated feeling to it. I like it," _yet another different person spoke.

"_Let us not stay too terribly long," _the last person spoke.

Four people. Preferably four _boys. _It's unclear if they're human or not. Their aura differs from the other people who have come. Maybe this will be more difficult than I had expected.

Maybe this'll be _fun._

**o3o ooooooh. Heh heh heh. Well, I hope for comments, or else I will not continue this story. It all depends on you people! P.S, sorry it's short .-.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow, three comments and one favorite in the first, what, four hours after writing this story? I definitely have to continue. I hope this story is as great as I find it in my mind.**

The door cracked open, and red eyes peered in. Red, eh? Interesting. I stood up, flattening out my pitch black dress. The red eyed boy pushed the door open all the way, and stepped in, the other three I heard close by him. This was sure an odd group. I pursed my lips and studied their features. Red eyed boy had pale blonde hair and pale skin, which gave me the impression he was an Albino. The one standing next to him had slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and was bulkier than the red eyed one. I tilted my head and saw a significantly smaller boy standing proudy behind the bulky guy. He had a soft brown color for his eyes, messy caramel colored hair with one swoop of curl, and a wavering smile. He seemed nervous. Easily killable. The last one was standing off to the side, his black hair tumbling into his eyes. His emotions were unreadable. They all seemed to be around the age of 20-29. After a few seconds of taking things in, they met my silver eyes and stumbled back

"O-Oh! I didn't know there were people here..." The brown haired boy stuttered in a shaky tone.

"He-hello, I'm terribly sorry for parading into your house like this," The black haired boy said, almost incoherently.

"..."

"Who are you?" The albino asked.

"..."

"Oh, right, I guess we should introduce ourselves first, since we _did _randomly walk in here," The black haired one muttered, "I am Japan."

"I am Germany," the bulky one spoke.

"Ve~ I am Italy," said the odd, short one, with a stupid smile.

"And I am Prussia!" the Albino proudly spoke.

What an odd group of people. Why do they have names of countries? Finally, after a pause of silence, I spoke.

"...Hello. I am Elia." That wasn't my real name. I was born with no name, and I haven't recieved one yet. "And this isn't exactly _my _house, so don't feel as if it's a bother." I was happy with the way my voice was projecting; it was quite deceptive.

"Nice to meet you, Elia," they said with smiles.

I smiled too, stifling a smirk.

**So short T_T I'll have to rewatch some of HetaOni so I can get stuff right, so **_**please **_**don't forget that this is merely the beginning. Comment please, with ideas to make it better, or if you would like to add an OC. **

**THANK YOU~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for such the long wait! I really appreciate all the comments ^^ I've been feeling icky lately (sick), and I just watched episode one again to refresh my memory and... Oh, I'm trailing off! On with the story!**

"Enough with the chit-chat, weren't we here to-" Germany suddenly stopped when there was a crash.

"...?"

"W-what was that?" He asked. I shrugged and tried my best to look like I hadn't a clue.

"...I'll go check it out..." Japan muttered.

"Oh! Can I come with you?" I asked, pulling my innocent face on.

Japan hesitated, then nodded, "Sure..."

With a fake smile, I followed after Japan. He walked down a hallway, and started searching for any clues. He reached the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It seems to be locked..." He said with a sigh. I frowned and we turned another corner, to a living area. He looked around, then found another door. He tried to open this one as well.

"It wont open..." He said, with a hint of annoyance. He begun to look around the room again, and stopped when he almost stepped on the shattered plate.

"This plate is... Broken..." He mumbled

"So it is, lets be more careful," I responded.

We walked out of this room, and back to the place where we all first met. The three other boys were no where in sight.

"? Did they leave, after all?" Japan asked.

"Hmm, maybe they did..." I thought out loud, but knew it was virtually impossible.

"How regrettable," Japan continued and walked to the enterance door, "It won't open."

With a sigh, we walked straight ahead, and kept looking for clues. All the doors were lokced. After a few more doors, we turned a corner, and saw a figure disappear behind a door.

"? ...What was that just now- I- maybe I'm getting tired...?" He asked himself.

"I saw it as well!" I shouted. I was continuously trying to hold back a smirk. They'd never think the 'innocent' girl had anything to do with this. Japan nodded and turned a corner, which ended up being a bathroom. We turned out of the room and walked to the door in which the creature disappeared into. Japan tugged on the door knob, but as before, it didn't budge. Finally, we walked up the stairs, and tried a door that did work. We both walked inside. Nothing interesting. We went for another door. This one opened as well. Inside, there was an object on a bed.

"Germany's whip..." Japan said, grabbing it, "Whats it doing here?" I shrugged.

We tried a few more doors, but found ourselves going back in the room we were before. Japan walked up to a door with a sheet cover, and pulled the sheet.

"!"

Germany walked out of the room.

"G-Germany!" Japan exclaimed.

Germany stood there, shaking.

"Germany, where are the others?" He asked

Germany continued shaking.

"You look... Shaken. We'll go get you something to drink," Japan said.

A few minutes later, we returned with water, obtained from a sink.

"Germany, we brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a little," Japan saod, giving Germany the water.

"..." Germany drank the water, "... Is this really water?" He asked.

"Judging by its color... Probably," Japan answered.

"I see... Anyway, sorry for falling apart there. I feel much better now, thanks to you two," Germany said, slightly smiling at the both of us.

"Thats good to hear. So, where are the others?" Japan asked.

"I'm not sure... At any rate, we ran for our lives... And those two went in different directions... I think," Germany mumbled, "Sorry, just give me a moment to pull myself together."

"All right, we'll go look for them. Try to get some rest," Japan said, sincerely.

"Sorry," Germany apoligized. "Oh, by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it could be of some use to you," Germany said, handing us a key. He walked back into the little room.

"We should leave him alone for now and go look for the other two," Japan told me.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Lets go," I said, already walking.

We walked down a few hallways, until we reached the Library. Japan took out the key and unlocked the door. We both walked in. Looking around the room, we stumbled apon a rice ball.

"This is-! This is an ordinary rice ball!" Japan shouted. Just then, the creature we saw earlier chased after us.

I should explain this creature.

These creatures were what I controlled. They were... Basically? Test subjects. They were never supposed to be created. But that's a longer story.

We both fought against the creature until it backed away.

"Th-the key! Oh no, I think I dropped it somewhere..." Japan said, in a paniced tone.

Japan and I raced to get the key, but it was too late. We battled yet again, and the Thing backed up. We ran all over the place until we found the key.

"I found it! It't the key! We need to get out of here. Now!" Japan shouted. We managed to get to the door, run out, and lock the door.

"What on Earth _was _that thing?" Japan asked, "We have to find the others as soon as possible."

I nodded and gave him an innocent smile, my silver eyes shining, We began to search for them again.

**So... Is this chapter too laggy? Its all from the first episode, so there wasn't really anything I could do about it. If you don't like this chapter, consider it as a "recapture" of the first episode.**

**THANKS :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my news. I'll be publishing this one last chapter, but the rest will be published some time later. Too much stuff to deal with at the moment, and too lazy to watch HetaOni _ Sorry for the inconveinence. I am also skipping Episode Four, by the way.**

After we had found Japan's annoying friend, Prussia, we went on a search for Italy. I wish I could have just told them where he was; which I could easily do, but of course I have to be human for the time being. Being human must be tiring.

"So," I began, "Where do you think this Italy must be?"

"Well... Probably hiding. Italy does stuff like that," Japan said, walking with me.

"Heh. He seems like a pretty happy-go-lucky guy," I said, smiling.

"Oh, yes. And he doesn't do well in fights. But we love him anyway. He's a good kid," Japan responded.

"I'm sure he is..." I mumbled, trailing off. It had been years since I had a friendly conversation with someone. That made me have this hollow feeling inside, which I tried to dismiss.

"Hey, are you all right?" Japan asked me.

"Um... Yes. I'm fine..." I said, forcing a smile.

He nodded and we entered a room. As we entered, he picked up a piece of paper, and walked to a panel. "Up is Heaven. Middle is Earth. Down is Hell..." He read. "How weird."

"Hey, go to that lever over there," I said, pointing to a red bar. One wrong move and he would die.

"Oh, good idea," Japan responded and walked to the lever.

Now, I figured he would pull either 'up' or 'Earth,' because Hell doesn't really seem like a place you would want to go. I was staring at the lever, ready to watch him die, with a smirk. But aparently he was smarter than that, and pulled the lever down to 'Hell.'

A bed moved, revealing a hole in the floor.

"Aha," Japan praised, walking to the hole.

"Good guess," I said as I followed, my smirk fading into a mere smile.

Soon, we stood, in a solid white room. It was almost completely empty, except for the piano in the center, matching the walls perfectly.

"That's... Eerie," Japan stuttered, and walked through another door with me following close behind.

We then stood in a library like room, and Italy ran to us.

"Italy!" Japan exclaimed.

"Japan! Elia! You're okay!"

"Yes, thank God, somehow," Japan said.

"Right after you two left, a ghost suddenly appeared in the hallway, and chased after us..." Italy said, frowning. "Germany was the first to scream. You... Heard him, didn't you?" He asked, looking at us.

"Um..." I muttered.

"No... Not at all..." Japan continued.

"I see..." Italy murmured, disappointed. "Germany's scream surprised me, too. And I was too surprised at the time and tried to run away and leave you two behind. I'm sorry, guys... But the door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while we were running away."

"No need to apologize. Anyone would have done the same in such a situation; even I." Japan honestly spoke.

"Same with I," I said, smiling.

"Still... What on Earth is going on in this house? The exit doors and windows cannot be opened..." Japan muttered.

"It's starting to freak me out," I said, knowingly.

"Quite. Our cellphones will not work, either..." He continued

"It seems that we are locked up," Italy sighed. His face suddenly lit up, "But I'm so glad you're okay, Japan! You as well, Elia!" He exclaimed, hugging us. "Aren't you hurt? Aren't you hungry?"

I sort of stood there, not knowing how to react. I had never been hugged before, and the embrace caught me off guard.

After a while of talking and walking back, we opened the door to the room we left Prussia and Germany in. One of the Things were standing, about to attack them. I smirked, standing behind Italy and Japan. This may finally be the end of these games.

"You guys came too soon!" Prussia said, disappointed. "Take Italy and run!"

"Italy! You're okay!" Germany exclaimed, smiling at Italy.

"Germany~ Ve~ Your face looks weird..."

"Japan! Elia! Did you hear me?" Prussia shouted.

I knew that Japan wouldn't be able to hear him, nor Italy, but my hearing was oddly deafening as well. 'W-What?' I thought. 'This isn't possible... It only happens wh-' my thoughts were cut off by the faint sound of Japan's voice.

"Dear me... I must be losing my hearing in my old age... I can't hear you at all..." He muttered.

"Huh? Hey, Italy!" Prussia shouted.

"Oh, um... I suddenly god deaf too!" Italy said.

"Elia?" Prussia asked me.

"Huh? Hunh... I can barely hear a word..." I stuttered.

"Italy! You-!"

"Isn't this nostalgic? Once again, I draw my sword in the name of the Axis..." Japan said.

"Now that you mention it~ We've been at peace for a while now, so I had completely forgotten about it~" Italy said as well.

"..." I stayed quiet, dumbfounded about what the Hell they were going on about.

And then we were sucked into fighting the Thing. I used attacks that caused no harm on them, but looked as if they did on the outside.

After I mentally commanded the Thing to dissipate, we caught our breaths.

"It... Disappeared..." Japan said.

"Ve~ It really is a ghost~" Italy went about.

After this, they had the sappy 'you're okay!' moments.

"Now, what're we going do to from here?" Japan asked.

"We should move to a safer room... And we should stick together," Prussia said.

We looked around for a while; found a key and a room, but Japan insisted we continue to look around. We then discovered a matchbox and that the piece of paper we found earlier had a green and blue symbol on them. After this, we returned to the room.

"We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here for now. The door is locked firmly from the inside." Prussia said.

"It is only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose..." Japan said.

"One night is good enough for me. I'm tired from running around~" Italy agreed.

I nodded in agreement, sitting down quietly.

With a lit fire, we sat at a table to discuss.

"It seems that monster has kept us prisoners. Though having no way out is what really bothers me," Germany grumbled.

"Indeed. I really wish I coluld go home; I've been waiting for several games that will be released soon..." Japan said.

"Me, too. I cant eat pizza or pasta like this!" Italy, shouted, frightened.

"..."

"Um, hey, you keep talking about a way out... If all the doors are locked, why don't we just _make _one ourselves? Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war, too? It's time to put that into practice now!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Huhu. That brings me memories, too. I miss the times when I kept trying to commit seppuku," Japan reminisced.

"Germany worked hard to make a way out for us. But this time, I'll do all I can to help, too!" Italy said, smiling.

"So the plan for tomorrow is to make a way out. We can't forget about that," Germany warned.

"Right. Well, now, I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight," Japan suggested.

"Wait. Wouldn't it be too dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay up to keep watch," Germany added.

"You definitely have a point. So, shall we play janken to decide fairly who will stay up tonight?" Japan asked.

"Jan-ke? What are the rules?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, I'm confused..." I added.

"Well.. er..."

"Whatever, let's just do it already! I'm really tired! I wanna sleep!" Prussia complained.

"Prussia, wait just a little..." Germany said.

Japan told us the rules, and we played.

"Ah, seriously. It's no fun being alone," Prussia complained after we were all asleep. "But those four... They're really sound asleep.

Prussia sighed, "If only I had a computer, I could update my blog... All I can do now is take a picture of their sleeping faces. It's just... Their serious faces while we played janken... They looked awesome. I couldn't resist them."

"...I'm kind of cold... The fire is strong enough... What the Hell? I just felt a chill run down my spine..." Prussia complained.

The door knob started moving.

Someone was trying to get in.

"L-look.. This isn't funny... I'm just hearing things, right?" Prussia asked himself.

The door knob started moving again.

"T-There's no one here! Why aren't those four waking up, anyway? Can't they hear anything? Hah, that's it! I'll use Japan's strategy and pretend I'm not here! If I turn my aura off, I won't be found!"

The door knob moved yet again.

"I guess I can't do it... Right. I guess I have no choice, then."

Prussia slowly approached the door.

"Forgive me... It's tough being alone." Prussia said, but changed his mind. "Shit, no! I won't die yet!"

He opened the door.

"_You cannot easilyset foot into that mysterious mansion in your own. _

_Because if you anger it's former occupant, you won't get away lightly._

_Especially when there are no people there..."_

**Crappy chapter, yes. The next will be about the other nations arriving at the mansion. Forgive me for my laggy chapters... I hope you enjoy either way...**


	5. Chapter 5

**NYAHH. So sorry for not updating, readers. I've been in this continuous loop of wanting and not wanting to write. But I was at the laptop today, and I hate having things incomplete, so here it goes. Oh, and I frucked up, I meant to say I was skipping episode two, not four. =w=**

**I'll state earlier that I am adding OC's, and that I know that messes things up. But don't worry about it, everything will work out eventually. **

When I woke up, everybody was gone. For a moment, there was a slight wave of emotion coarsing through me, and I didn't understand what happened or why they would leave me. In fact, I hadn't a clue if they were even alive.

_What's going on? I demand you tell me at once!_

Silence. This is about the time real panic started to set in. There was never silence in my thoughts, there was always the incoherent babbling of the Things. As I tried to pull myself together, I realised there were new, faint, voices in he distance.

_New people? __That should be interesting_...

As I slowly stood up, I tried to piece the muffled conversation together.

_"...Don't get why we had to drag them into this!"_

"_I can very well take care of myself aru!"_

_"She's right, guys, we can~"_

_"Hey, now, just because we're girls, doesn't mean we aren't totally helpless!"_

_"Dude, she _is _right, Bei and Maddie both can beat me in arm wrestles."_

_"Hey what about me?"_

_"Da, they'll be fine."_

So it seemed their were three girls and multiple guys. Jeez, how many people do Japan, Germany, Prussia, and Italy have?

_"So, let's enter now, okay? We take a little look and leave by nightfall."_

_"I don't want to stay long, either..."_

And with that, they seperated, and entered. Now, I decided, that I should show myself somehow. I quickly ran through the worst case scenarios, but eventually just let it go, since it wasnt likely they were going to shoot me or anything. Before I did exit, though, I listened in on the conversation going on.

"It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but...Can we leave, now?"

"I agree with my brother. I want to leave."

"What's the matter, you two? Scared?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, England sir."

"Of course I'm not scared! It's just that this place is kind of-"

"This is totally silly. There are no ghosts here. You can go back."

The last voice begun moving closer to the door.

"Hey, are you going to look on your own?"

"I'll just peak in this room. It smells a little bad."

"Brother! Let me come too!"

"Isn't that a little risky? W-Wait!"

"I cant help but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place..."

They bickered and eventually decided that they shouldn't enter this room. Which means I'd have to wait, or burst throught the door... That one guy, "England", seemed to be pretty intellegent and, accordingly, he had visions, as well. I shouldn't risk anything, yet, because he would be a big problem. A very big problem. There was a girl I heard refer to him as her brother, so she may be a problem, too. They may posses the same "powers''. Accent wise, I would say that their were two Brits, two Chinese, and one French. Not to mention the others I heard. This is going to be a lot more complicated than I expected...

In my waiting time, I decided to see (more like think...) what was up.

_How are things going?_

Silence.

_Don't ignore me like earlier. Tell me what's happening._

Yet again, silence.

_Ugh... Someting is so wrong..._

I pondered over what could have happened. It's almost as if the reception between us has faltered. This happened once before... Before I had killed Ryuuzi...

_Oh._

"They want me to-" My worded thoughts were cut off by the blasts of a gun.

The British and the Chinese voices slowly came back, until I could tell they were around the outside of the door again.

"Oh dear, I hope they're okay..."

"I'm sure they are, Bei- Wait, where is France?"

"Calm down, he probably just wandered off."

"I'll check the rooms on this floor. You three stay here, okay?"

That meant he would probably have to enter this room, now. A few minutes passed before I heard the door knob slowly twisting open. A fellow with long, dark brown hair and a kimono walked in.

"_AAYYYYYYY!_" He shreiked when he finally saw me. I backed up a bit, my expression unpurposely horrified.

"W-Who are you and what are you doing here?" He sputtered.

"I'm E-Elia... And, well..." I told him the story of how the others wandered in here, and how I befriended them, in un-spaced, quick words. I also explained to him that I had no idea where they went or if they were okay. He slowly calmed down.

"Oh... Okay... Sorry for scaring you, Elia..." He spoke. "I'm China... Let's take a look around, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, okay..."

We both carefully walked to the fireplace. I was shaking, and so was he. I didn't understand why I was shaking.

He slowly looked into the fireplace, but was taken aback.

"What is it?" I stuttered.

"Those... Those are, no doubt, Japan's clothes... And they're covered in blood..."

At those words, my skin became freezing, and I stood completely still, a feeling of sinking suddenly overcoming me.

**Yes, as a matter of fact, Elia does have feelings. You can ask me if you have any questions. ^^**

**Oh, and to solve any confusion before it starts,**

**Bei: Beijing, China's sister.**

**Maddie: Madrid, Spain's sister. She came with this group, though.**

**England's sister: London.**


End file.
